Thug
by shadow girl2
Summary: Willow is home from the hospital and Dawn doesn't want her to ever get better. CHAPTER 13 NOW UP. READ AND REVIEW.
1. Attacked

Spoiler: Something happens to Willow while she goes shopping.  
  
A/N: Tara is still alive but they have broken up. Most of this takes place in L.A.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Buffy: So what are you going to do today?  
  
Willow: I don't know yet but I have to get out of this house. I am starting to forget what it feels like to actually live.  
  
Buffy: Well, why don't you go over to see if you can barrow Xander's car and go shopping in LA  
  
Willow: Is this a way of saying that you want me to go visit Angel and see what is up with him and the gang out there.  
  
Buffy: I am saying that you should go and have a good time but if you happen to go by Angels so be it.  
  
Willow: I got nothing better to do so sure. I will go see Angel for you and while I am there I will go shopping.  
  
Buffy: Okay have fun.  
  
Willow: Bye.  
  
At Xander's house  
  
(Knock Knock)  
  
Xander: Hey Will.  
  
Willow: Hey I was wondering if I could barrow your car and do some shopping.  
  
Xander: Why do you need my car if the mall is walking distance away?  
  
Willow: Yeah but I am going shopping in LA.  
  
Xander: Let me guess Buffy suggested it?  
  
Willow: How did you figure that one out?  
  
Xander: Hold on a minute I have to go get the keys.  
  
  
  
He comes back a minute later.  
  
Xander: Here you go.  
  
Willow: Thanks.  
  
After an hour or two of driving she finally got to LA.  
  
She passed one of the many malls that were in LA and had to park in an alley because the parking garage was full. She reached over to get her purse out of the glove compartment then when she sat back up she could feel the cold steel of a gun on her neck.  
  
Guy: Give me the purse.  
  
Willow started to cry quietly.  
  
Willow: Take what you want just don't hurt me.  
  
Willow: Give me your necklace.  
  
Willow took it off and gave it to him not really wanting to knowing that that was the necklace that Tara gave to her when they first started going out.  
  
Willow: What else do you want?  
  
Guy: Give me the keys and get out of the car.  
  
She did what she was told and got out of the car.  
  
Willow: Are you going to kill me?  
  
Guy: Not now but know that everytime when you turn a corner I could be watching and pointing this gun at you. But if you go to the cops then you will be very dead very soon.  
  
Willow: I won't I swear.  
  
Guy: Well, I guess I should give you some sort of warning of what you will get if you don't fallow through with your promise.  
  
Then he turned around and hit Willow with the gun over the head. She fell to the ground and he started kicking her over and over again in the stomach.  
  
Willow: Please stop.  
  
Guy: I don't think so.  
  
When he was about to kick her again he was rushed from the side. Willow tried to get a glance of who it was that just saved he life even though she knew it was Angel. When she looked around Angel was gone but the thief was still there.  
  
Guy: Where do you think your going?  
  
Willow tried to run but the pain from her head and stomach where to unbearable and she collapsed.  
  
He picked her up and throwing her against a brick wall. He picked her up again and held her there. He looked around looking for his gun.  
  
Guy: Since I can't find my gun I guess that this will work.  
  
He took out a knife and was about to stab her when again he was rushed from the side. But instead of staying around this time he ran away yelling.  
  
Guy: I will be back for you.  
  
Angel rushed to Willow's side  
  
Angel: Willow are you okay?  
  
Willow: I don't know I am sort of numb and confused.  
  
Angel went to pick her up and she yelled in pain.  
  
Angel: What is it?  
  
Willow: My shoulder.  
  
He looked at it and saw that it was bleeding.  
  
Angel: I am going to bring you to the hotel and have Cordy look at that.  
  
Willow: Okay. But you have to call Buffy and Tara. I have to talk to Tara.  
  
Angel: Don't worry I will.  
  
  
  
At Angel's hotel  
  
Cordy: What happened to Willow?  
  
Angel: She was being attacked by a thug when I came along. She hurt her shoulder I was thinking that you could take a look at it.  
  
Cordy: Sure ring her up to your room.  
  
Willow: You have to call Tara and Buffy.  
  
Angel: I will right now. Gunn can you take her up there.  
  
Gunn: Sure.  
  
Angel: Be careful of her shoulder.  
  
Gunn: Got it.  
  
Gunn took Willow upstairs and Cordy was right behind them.  
  
Angel went to his office to call Buffy and Tara.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
Angel: Hey Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Hi Angel. If Willow told you to call me you didn't have to.  
  
Angel: Willow did ask me to cal you but not for the reason you think.  
  
Buffy: Angel what's wrong? What happened?  
  
Angel: She got attacked.  
  
Buffy: What? By who? When? Is she okay?  
  
Angel: Buffy calm down. It was a thug on the street who thought that he had to prove something. It was earlier this evening. She is pretty beaten up. She also stabbed her in the shoulder. She wants you to pick up Tara and come to LA.  
  
Buffy: I will be there as soon as I get Tara. Tell Willow that we are on our way.  
  
Angel: Will do. Bye  
  
But Buffy had already hung up the phone.  
  
She didn't even call Tara before she went over to her dorm. Buffy knew that she would be there.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Tara: Buffy what are you doing here?  
  
Buffy: We have to go to LA.  
  
Tara: What? Why? Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: I'm fine a little shaken up but fine.  
  
Tara: Then why?  
  
Buffy: I told Willow to go shopping in LA and she was attacked.  
  
Tara: What?  
  
She started to cry. Tara started to faint but Buffy caught her.  
  
Buffy: I would say to sit down but she wants to see both of us in LA now.  
  
Tara: Let's go but tell me in the car.  
  
Buffy: Okay lets go.  
  
In the car on the way to LA  
  
Tara: So what happened?  
  
Buffy: Willow was really bummed this morning so I told her that she should go shopping. I also told her that she should go to LA. I guess that she was attacked getting out of Xander's car. The guy that attacked her had a gun and a knife. She was beaten up really bad. He kicked her a lot and smashed her against a brick wall. Then Angel came but before he could stop him the attacker stabbed her in the shoulder.  
  
Tara: I can't believe this is happening.  
  
Buffy: I know but we have to be strong for her.  
  
Tara: Buffy she is going to be traumatized after this. I know that we can get past it but what about her.  
  
Buffy pulled over to the edge of the road. She looked her in the eyes.  
  
Buffy: We will help her deal.  
  
Tara then started to cry again.  
  
Buffy: Come here.  
  
They hugged for what seemed like hours.  
  
Tara: We should go Willow needs us.  
  
Buffy: Your right.  
  
And they were on there way again.  
  
  
  
I know it wasn't much of a cliffhanger but I had to end it somewhere. Tell me what you think.  
  
P.S. I know that Buffy doesn't have a car but she had to other wise this would not work.  
  
P.S.S. don't forget to review. 


	2. Yours?

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Tara: We should go. Willow needs us.  
  
Buffy: Your right. Let's just be strong. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
When Tara and Buffy got to the hotel Angel was right there waiting for them.  
  
Angel: Hi nice to meet you. I'm Angel.  
  
Tara: Hi. Sorry we couldn't meet on better terms.  
  
Angel: Yeah I know what you mean.  
  
Tara: Where's Willow?  
  
Angel: She's up the stairs and first door in the right.  
  
Tara: Thanks. Buffy you coming?  
  
Buffy: I'll give you guys so time alone but tell her I'll be up there in ten minutes.  
  
Tara ran up the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
Buffy: So how are you?  
  
Angel: I'm okay. You sure you don't want to go see Willow?  
  
Buffy: I'm sure they really need some alone time. They have had problems in the past but I think this is going to patch everything up.  
  
Buffy looks up the stairs.  
  
Buffy: At least I hope so.  
  
Willow's room  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Cordy: Come in.  
  
Tara: Hey.  
  
Willow: Tara you came.  
  
Tara gave her the biggest hug trying not to hurt her.  
  
Tara: Of course I came.  
  
Tara winced as she finally looked at how beaten up she was.  
  
Willow: Do I really look that bad?  
  
Tara: You could never look bad.  
  
Cordy: I'm going to give you guys some alone time.  
  
Willow: Cordy. Thanks for everything.  
  
Cordy: Anytime.  
  
Cordy left.  
  
Willow: Tara I have to tell you something.  
  
Tara: What?  
  
Willow: When I was being attacked tonight all I could think about was never being able to see your face again. Never getting to tell you how sorry I am. And I am sorry.  
  
Tara started to tear up and so did Willow.  
  
Willow: I didn't want to die without telling you that. I was so scared.  
  
She started to cry harder.  
  
Tara: Its okay I'm here.  
  
Willow started to sob which made Tara cry harder. Then Tara climbed on to the bed and held the shaking Willow in her arms.  
  
Tara: Shhh. It's okay baby. It's all over your okay.  
  
Willow: But what if Angel wasn't their tonight? I could have.  
  
Tara cut her off before she said it.  
  
Tara: Don't think like that. He was there and you lived.  
  
Willow: Yeah but the guys is still out there and he said he was going to come after me again.  
  
Tara: Well he won't come after my Willow as long as I am around.  
  
Willow: Your Willow?  
  
She asked shyly.  
  
Tara: You heard me right.  
  
Willow: Tara I love you.  
  
Tara: I love you to.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger but you people have to review so I know what you want to read. You don't review then I don't write. And I love writing so please review or e-mail. 


	3. Woo Hoo

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Willow: Your willow?  
  
Tara: You heard me.  
  
A/N: I use a line from a season four episode. Please Review I need something. You could be my first review. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back down stairs  
  
Buffy: How is she?  
  
Tara: In higher spirits now. We're back together.  
  
Buffy: Tara that's great.  
  
Buffy gave her a quick hug.  
  
Tara: There is one thing that is bugging her though and that is that the guy that attacked her is still out there and he told her that he was going to come back after her.  
  
Buffy: Well, we're not going to let that happen are we?  
  
Tara: Not as long as she's my Willow. But she wanted to see you.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
Tara: Buffy one more thing.  
  
Buffy: Yeah?  
  
Tara: Don't make any comments about how she looks.  
  
Buffy: K. Thanks for the hint.  
  
In Willow's room  
  
Buffy: Hey Will.  
  
Willow: Hey Buffy.  
  
Buffy: I just heard about you and Tara.  
  
Willow: Yeah I know its great.  
  
Buffy: Okay, I'm all with the woo hoo and your not.  
  
Willow: There's woo and hoo but its weird.  
  
Buffy: Why weird?  
  
Willow: Because that guy is still out there and Tara said she wouldn't let anything happen to me but that doesn't mean that nothing will happen to her or you for the matter. The guy is probably watching right now. He knows who my friends are and he could come after you guys. I don't want this to happen to you guys to.  
  
Willow started to cry. She didn't want to look Buffy in the eye because she was scared of the look she would have on her face.  
  
Buffy: Will look at me.  
  
She looked up.  
  
Buffy: Nothing is going to happen to any of us I promise. If something does happen to Tara then I will get them back. The same goes for you.  
  
Willow: But what if he comes after you?  
  
Buffy: I can protect myself. Don't worry about me. I am the all-powerful slayer.  
  
Then all of a sudden there was a gunshot through the window and Buffy was on the ground.  
  
Willow: You guys Buffy's hurt.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. This is my third part can I just get one review maybe two and I will be happy. Bye now. Will write more soon. 


	4. Shot

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Willow: You guys Buffy's hurt.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Buffy: I'm okay Will.  
  
Willow: No you're not your bleeding.  
  
Then everyone came in.  
  
Angel: What happened? Buffy are you okay. I guess. Who ever it was that shot at us was a poor shot because it only grazed my arm.  
  
Tara ran over to Willow.  
  
Tara: Are okay?  
  
Willow: I know who it was.  
  
Willow was in some sort of shock. She had a weird look on her face.  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Willow: The person who attacked me.  
  
Tara: Willow are you okay?  
  
Just as fast as she was in the trance she was snapped out of it.  
  
Willow: What? Oh yeah I'm okay I guess.  
  
Then she looked Buffy dead in the eye.  
  
Willow: I said this would happen.  
  
Tara: Can you guys leave us alone for a minute?  
  
Angel: Yeah sure. I have to take care of Buffy's arm anyway and the first aid kit is down stairs.  
  
Tara: Thanks.  
  
Once everyone was out Willow broke down.  
  
Willow: I knew he was going to come. I told her he was and now she's shot. She didn't believe me. You believe me right?  
  
She looked down at Willow who looked even worse with the tears streaming down her face.  
  
Tara: Of course I believe you. You're my baby. I will be right back I am going to check on Buffy.  
  
Willow: I don't want to be alone. What if he shoots in here again?  
  
Tara: K I will get Cordy up here.  
  
Willow: Come back soon.  
  
Tara: I will trust me.  
  
Willow: I do.  
  
In the lobby of the hotel.  
  
Tara: Cordy can you go up and sit with Willow she doesn't want to be alone.  
  
Cordy: No problem.  
  
Tara: Thanks.  
  
Buffy: How is she?  
  
Tara: How do you think she is?  
  
Buffy: Tara calm down.  
  
Tara: Calm down. You would not be calm if this happened to someone you love the way I love Willow.  
  
Buffy stood up and took her to the side of the room so they could talk in privet.  
  
Buffy: You have to be calm for Willow. What if she sees you like this?  
  
Tara: Then she would know how much I love her.  
  
Buffy: We all love her.  
  
Tara: Yeah but not the way that I do. Just like I don't know how much you loved Angel. Angel was never beaten up then shot at. Who knows if that bullet was meant for her but he just missed.  
  
Buffy: I never thought about it like that.  
  
Tara: Well maybe you should. Your friend is up there scared and mad because no one believed her that the guy was gonna come back.  
  
Then from up stairs they heard Cordy.  
  
Cordy: You guys come quickly.  
  
Up in Willow's room.  
  
Buffy: What's wrong?  
  
Cordy: I think when that guy shot in here he shot two bullets but Willow was to worked up and her adrenaline was pumping so she didn't even notice that she was shot.  
  
Tara: What?  
  
She ran over to Willow.  
  
Tara: Willow can you hear me?  
  
Willow: Tara?  
  
Tara: Yeah it's me. Angel call an ambulance. Stay still.  
  
She was searching for where she was shot then when willow rolled over a little bit she saw that when she was leaning over talking to Buffy she was shot in the back.  
  
Tara: Buffy come here.  
  
Buffy: What can I do?  
  
Tara: She's losing a lot of blood I want you to put pressure on the wound.  
  
Willow: Tara?  
  
Tara ran over to the other side of the bed so she could see willows eyes.  
  
Tara: Yeah baby?  
  
Willow: What's happening?  
  
Tara: You were shot in the back.  
  
Willow: How?  
  
Tara: How what?  
  
Willow: I always had my back against the bed.  
  
Buffy was putting everything together in her head.  
  
She tried to get Tara's attension.  
  
Then she wispered.  
  
Buffy: He's under the bed.  
  
Willow over heard this and Tara knew this so she looked at her again. She had pure fear in her eyes.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. Reviews would be nice. I want to know what you think.  
  
Bye For Now 


	5. Trust

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Buffy: He's under the bed.  
  
Tara looked back to Willow and there was pure fear on her face. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In Willow's room (still whispering)  
  
Tara: What are we going to do?  
  
Buffy: Leave it to me.  
  
(Talking normal now)  
  
Buffy: Tara why don't you take Willow into the hall where the paramedics can get to her easier.  
  
Tara: Are you sure?  
  
Buffy: Yes I'm sure now get going.  
  
Willow: But Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Trust me Will.  
  
Willow: I wish I could.  
  
When Buffy was in the room alone she flipped the bed over and saw I man with a gun that was pointed right at her.  
  
Buffy: What do you want? Guy: I want Willow.  
  
Buffy: How by killing her?  
  
Guy: By getting even.  
  
Buffy: So what does this have to do with me?  
  
Guy: You nothing I was just a poor shot from outside so when the blonde left I came in the window shot Willow then climbed under the bed before the other blonde came in.  
  
Buffy: What did she ever do to you?  
  
Guy: It wasn't exactly what she did more like what her friend did that saved her.  
  
Buffy: Angel? What did he do?  
  
Guy: He stopped me from killing Willow.  
  
Buffy: Why did you want to kill her in the first place?  
  
Guy: I had to kill somebody to get into this gang.  
  
Buffy: So she was just a random person?  
  
Guy: I don't know the leader of the gang picked her for me to kill.  
  
Outside in the hall  
  
Willow: What's happening in there? Tara: I don't know I will be right back.  
  
She was getting up when Willow spoke again.  
  
Willow: How do I know you are going to come back.  
  
Tara: You don't you just have to believe. Believe like I believed you.  
  
Then opened the door that Buffy and the gunman were talking behind. This got the gunman's attention. Buffy kicked the gun out of his hand. Buffy saw Tara and saw that she was about to do a spell. Knowing that the spell was going to kill him she tried to stop her.  
  
Buffy: Tara you can't do this.  
  
Tara: Oh no. Have you seen Willow she could die and it would be his fault. How could you possibly tell me not to do what you also want to do?  
  
Buffy: Because I know what it is like after you kill. You never want to stop. Think about Willow. She loves you. Can't you just do this for her?  
  
Tara: That's whom I am doing this for.  
  
Buffy: That's not true and you know it. You are doing it for yourself. You are doing it so that you don't have to think that he is still out there some where and might be after willow again. You think that he could take another shot at her and miss and hit you. That's what your afraid of isn't it? Tara: No it's for Willow.  
  
Tara was starting to brake down when she heard that the paramedics were working on Willow. Buffy noticed this to.  
  
Buffy: Don't do it Tara.  
  
Then Tara fell to the floor with tears streaming down her face. Buffy ran to her. And held the sobbing Tara in her arms.  
  
Buffy: Can we get a cop in here.  
  
As soon as she said that a cop came in to the room.  
  
Buffy: He is the one that shot her.  
  
Now focusing back on Tara.  
  
Buffy: I'm glad you didn't do anything that you would regret.  
  
Tara: But what if I later regret not killing him?  
  
Buffy: You won't trust me.  
  
After the whole mess at the hotel everyone was at the hospital waiting to see what was up with Willow. The rest of the scoobie gang came also. (This is how they were seated in the waiting room.)  
  
Dawn, Buffy, Tara, Cordy, Angel, Xander, Anya.  
  
Buffy: Sure your okay?  
  
Tara: Yeah the whole over power thing is over now. I will go back to being scared and shy.  
  
Buffy: You shouldn't. I think that Willow like to know that you can protect her if it is needed.  
  
Tara: I would protect her from anything and she would for me.  
  
Buffy: I know. I'm sure she will be okay and keep protecting all of us.  
  
Tara: I'm sure your right.  
  
Dawn: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Yeah Dawnie?  
  
Dawn: Can I talk to you in privet?  
  
Buffy: Sure.  
  
They went over to the corner of the waiting room.  
  
Dawn: What if she's not okay?  
  
Buffy: She will be.  
  
Dawn: But you said that she was shot in the back what if the bullet hit her spine. You also said that she lost a lot of blood. What if she doesn't make it?  
  
Buffy: To tell you the truth I am thinking the same thing. We have to be strong though. We have to put out game faces on so Tara doesn't think anything is wrong.  
  
Dawn: Okay.  
  
They went to go sit down with everyone then Tara saw a doctor and stood up instantly and ran to him.  
  
Tara: Is Willow okay?  
  
Doctor: She has lost a lot of blood. The back is the worst place to get shot because there are so many veins and mussels.  
  
Tara: Is she okay?  
  
By that time Buffy was standing next to her and everyone was gathered around Tara, and the Doctor.  
  
Buffy: Can you please just tell us?  
  
Doctor: I hate to say it but she has about a 35% chance of living.  
  
Tara: What? That can't be right. She can't die. We need her. I need her.  
  
By this time Tara was breaking down in tears just like everyone else was. But Tara was going ballistic. She was pacing around the waiting room. She walked up to a wall and started punching it as hard as she could. Everyone else was back in their chairs starring at her in amazement. When Buffy saw that Tara was going to hurt herself she got up and grabbed Tara. Buffy: It's okay.  
  
Tara: How can you say that. Your best friend and my girl friend is in there right now dying.  
  
Buffy: Yeah but hurting your self is not going to help.  
  
She looked down at Tara's hands and saw that she had blood running down her knuckles.  
  
Buffy: Let's go find a doctor to fix them.  
  
Tara: Buffy I won't be able to live with out her.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Then Tara started to weep again and Buffy embraced her into her arms to let her cry on her shoulder.  
  
Buffy: You have to believe that she will make it. You have to trust me.  
  
Tara: I do.  
  
I know not much of a cliffhanger but hey there was a lot of drama in that one and remember to REVIEW. It would help me know what you want to happen next. LIKE I SAID PLEASE REVIEW. 


	6. Go!

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Buffy: You have to believe that she will make it. You have to trust me.  
  
Tara: I do.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Buffy: Tara do you want to go find a doctor to look at your hands.  
  
Tara was wiping away her tears as she nodded.  
  
Buffy: K lets go.  
  
Buffy said still holding on to Tara knowing that if she let go then Tara would most likely collapse under her own weight.  
  
In the waiting room  
  
Dawn: I have never seen Tara like that before. It was a little scary.  
  
Xander: Yeah but you have to remember that they just got back together and that she could lose her soon.  
  
Dawn: I know. I feel the same way. She is finally getting back to fun Willow and now she might be taken away. Not just from Tara but from all of us.  
  
Cordy: Yeah Dawnie but they had a real connection.  
  
Dawn: If they had a real connection all of this wouldn't have happened.  
  
Angel: Dawn you can't blame Tara.  
  
Dawn: I don't. I blame Willow.  
  
Buffy and Tara waiting for a doctor  
  
  
  
Buffy: Tara can you stand on your own or do you still need me?  
  
Tara: I can do it.  
  
She then stood up on her own.  
  
Buffy: I am so sorry about everything.  
  
Tara: It's not your fault Buffy.  
  
Buffy: But I told her to go shopping.  
  
Tara: But if I didn't leave then Willow would never be so depressed.  
  
Buffy: We have to stop doing this. It was no body's fault. Not ours at least. It was the dirt bag that shot her. That is where we have to put the blame.  
  
Tara: What if she doesn't make it? What if she does?  
  
Buffy: What do you mean?  
  
Tara: I mean if she doesn't make it then it will be horrible and I won't be able do live with the guilt that I could have done something. But if she does make it then she will remember the night that we got back together as the day that she got shot and her girlfriend was nowhere in sight.  
  
Buffy: You were down stairs trying to think of a way that we could get the way that hurt her. You were doing the right thing. There was nothing that we could have done. If you did find him in time he would have shot you then Willow would be depressed.  
  
Tara: I would trade my life for hers in an instant if I had to.  
  
Buffy: I know and she knows that to.  
  
Back in the waiting room  
  
  
  
Cordy got up from her chair  
  
Cordy: What do you mean you blame Willow? She is the one in there right now fighting to live.  
  
Dawn gave one of those stubborn I am right and you are wrong faces.  
  
Dawn: If she didn't over do it on the magic then Tara would not have left and they would still be together.  
  
Cordy: How dare you.  
  
Cordy slapped Dawn right across the face.  
  
Dawn: What the hell was that for.  
  
Cordy: I might not have known Willow the longest or been nice to her longer then any of you but I know when to be nice to someone when they need it and talking behind there back is not how you show that you love them.  
  
She looked around  
  
Cordy: Is this how you all feel? That Willow deserved what she got?  
  
No one said anything.  
  
Cordy: That is unbelievable. If you guys think that then you should leave. Just go home right now.  
  
No one moved.  
  
Cordy: GO!!!  
  
In a few minutes she was the only one in the waiting room. Then Buffy and Tara came back. Tara had her hands bandaged up.  
  
Buffy: Where is everyone?  
  
Cordy: I told them to leave.  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Cordy: Because all of them believed that Willow got what she deserved.  
  
Tara: What?  
  
Buffy: Even Dawn?  
  
Cordy: She is the one who brought it up.  
  
Tara: I can't believe this. Everyone is turning against Willow at the only time when she can't defend herself.  
  
Buffy: But she will defend herself soon.  
  
Then Tara, Buffy and Cordy were the only ones left. The sat in the chairs in silence waiting for more news from the doctor.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. Write more soon I want at least 1 more review before I write again though. 


	7. Promise?

Last time on Buffy  
  
Buffy: Where is everyone?  
  
Cordy: I told them to leave.  
  
Tara: What? Why?  
  
Cordy: Because all of them believed that Willow got what she deserved.  
  
Tara could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
Buffy: Even Dawn?  
  
Cordy: She was the one that brought it up. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
As they sat in silence they all said a final plea to God to spare Willow's life.  
  
Cordy's thoughts: Dear God please let Willow live. I know that I have not been her friend as long as everyone else but I still care about her the same amount as Buffy and Tara. I am not saying this just for me; we all want Willow back. I know that Tara would not be able to live if Willow was not here. Just please for Tara let Willow be okay.  
  
Buffy's thoughts: I love Willow like she was my sister. If she dies it would be like losing a sister. When you lose a sister it is like losing part of yourself. Do you get that part of me would be gone. That is less of me to fight the big baddies that some one put here. I need her here to keep me fighting.  
  
Tara's thoughts: I need her you know that, I know that and she knows that. So just save us a whole lot of heartache and let her live. None of this was her fault. If you make her pay for it then you are the selfish one here. Not me or Buffy or even Cordy. We just want our friend back and I want my girlfriend back. Please.  
  
Buffy: Tara are you okay?  
  
Tara: Yeah for as okay as you can be after you hear that all of people that you thought were your friends believes that you girlfriend deserves to die.  
  
  
  
Cordy looked up in sympathy.  
  
Cordy: I know that it was harsh.  
  
Tara: Harsh? They are basically hoping that she dies. She isn't even here to defend herself.  
  
Cordy: I know I said almost the exact same thing. No offense Buffy but I kind of slapped dawn.  
  
Buffy: Its okay I would have done the same. And with my slayer strength she would have been hurting for a week.  
  
Tara: I am just glad that you guys are here.  
  
Buffy: Where else would we be. Willow is my best friend. You're her girlfriend so that makes you one in the same.  
  
Cordy: Yeah, she was the only one of the scoobies that kept in touch. So she was important to me and so are you.  
  
Tara: Thanks you guys.  
  
Buffy: Anytime.  
  
Then the doctor came around the corner.  
  
Tara: Please tell me something good.  
  
Doctor: She is doing much better. She is even awake now. You can see her if you want.  
  
Tara: Thank you.  
  
Doctor: But only one at a time.  
  
Buffy: Tara you go first. Thanks Buffy.  
  
When the Doctor saw that Tara was out of sight he turned back to Buffy.  
  
Doctor: There is something else though.  
  
Buffy: What is it?  
  
Doctor: Willow is suffering from kcabhsalf syndrome.  
  
Buffy: What's that?  
  
Doctor: It is when someone goes through something very traumatic then they have flashbacks when someone does, says, or acts a certain way.  
  
Cordy: Why didn't you tell Tara?  
  
Doctor: I thought that she would take it better coming from friends.  
  
Cordy: But she is okay right? I mean she won't die?  
  
Doctor: No.  
  
Buffy: When can she go home?  
  
Doctor: Well last time that I came out here to talk to you they were working on her back so I would say tomorrow. (I know that would never happen but it is a fan-fic and it must go faster.)  
  
Cordy: Thank you.  
  
In Willow's room.  
  
Tara: Hey baby.  
  
Willow: Oh Tara.  
  
They hugged.  
  
Willow: What happened to your hands?  
  
Tara: Long story.  
  
Willow: Well I have a while so why don't you tell me?  
  
Tara: I will just not now. Promise.  
  
Willow started to look like she was going to get sick.  
  
Willow: Promise?  
  
Willow's flashback  
  
Buffy: Nothing is going to happen to any of us I promise.  
  
Willow: What if he comes after you?  
  
Buffy: I have big slayer strength I can protect myself.  
  
Gun shot  
  
Willow: You guys Buffy's hurt.  
  
End flashback  
  
Tara: Willow are you okay?  
  
Willow looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
Tara: Willow? Willow?  
  
She looked dazed then she passed out.  
  
Tara: WILLOW?  
  
  
  
That's it everyone. I want more reviews. The more the merrier. Bye now. I will write more soon. 


	8. Don't know what to call it

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Willow: Promise?  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Buffy: I promise nothing will happen.  
  
Gun shot  
  
Willow: You guys Buffy hurt.  
  
#End Flashback#  
  
Tara: Willow? Willow?  
  
Willow wasn't responding  
  
Tara: WILLOW?  
  
Willow passed out. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Tara: I need a doctor in here.  
  
Buffy and Cordy took Tara out of Willow's room while they worked on her.  
  
Tara: What's wrong? They said she was okay. Why did she pass out?  
  
Buffy: Tara sit down.  
  
Tara: I don't want to sit down. I want answers.  
  
Cordy: Tara please just sit down.  
  
Tara finally down.  
  
Tara: So what's going on? I was talking to her then it was like she was in another time and place. She was saying something then answering herself.  
  
Buffy: She has kcabhsalf synodrome.  
  
Tara was in a total daze.  
  
Cordy: Kcabhsalf synodrome is when someone says or does something and then it triggers a flashback.  
  
Buffy: What did you say before she went into flashback mode?  
  
Tara: I think the last thing I said was that I would promise to tell her what happened to my hands. Then she said something like she wouldn't let anyone get hurt.  
  
Buffy: That's what I said earlier today. Then I was shot.  
  
Cordy: That could have been the flashback.  
  
Tara: But we can still take her home soon?  
  
Buffy: Her doctor said tomorrow.  
  
Tara: Fine tomorrow. We will take her home tomorrow then everything will be back to normal.  
  
Buffy: I don't think its going to be that easy.  
  
Tara: Sure it is. We will go back to Sunnydale and we will help her get through this and move on.  
  
Cordy: Tara your in denial. You have to listen to us.  
  
Tara: You don't get it neither of you do.  
  
Tara walked off.  
  
Cordy: You stay here I'll see what's up.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
Cordy: Tara wait up.  
  
Tara stopped walking  
  
Tara: What?  
  
Cordy: You have to talk to us. What's wrong? What did we do?  
  
Tara: You didn't do anything you just don't know what she's going through.  
  
Cordy: Not to be mean but neither do you.  
  
Tara: But that's where your wrong. I've been through stuff that Willow doesn't even know about.  
  
Cordy: What are you talking about?  
  
Tara: I had kcabhsalf.  
  
I know weird illness but I had to think of something. Please review. 


	9. Move On

Last time on Buffy.  
  
Cordy: What are you talking about?  
  
Tara: I had kcabhsalf. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Cordy: What do you mean you had it?  
  
Tara: When I was younger my mom dies in front of me then what killed her attacked me. I would have dies if my dad didn't stop it.  
  
Cordy: What killed her?  
  
Tara: Some sort of demon. I was in shock after the attack. It was the first time I saw a demon. My dad took me to the hospital and found out that I had a broken arm and that I was suffering from kcabhsalf syndrome.  
  
Cordy: I'm so sorry Tara. I didn't know.  
  
Tara: Its not you fault. I chose not to tell anyone.  
  
Cordy: So not even Willow knows?  
  
Tara: She knows that my mom died when I was young but not that I watched her die or that a demon killed her.  
  
Cordy: Did you ever think about telling her?  
  
Tara: Of course. When I first found out that she believed in demons I was going to tell her. Its just didn't seem like the right time anytime. Cordy: So you didn't tell her just because it was never the right time.  
  
Tara: I just didn't want anyone taking pity on me. It happened a long time ago and I have moved on.  
  
Cordy: You can't move on from something like that. It is always with you. How old were you when she died?  
  
Tara: Seven.  
  
Cordy: Oh my.  
  
Tara: Yeah like I said I was young.  
  
Cordy: But you said you HAD what Willow has.  
  
Tara: Yeah.  
  
Cordy: So you got over it?  
  
Tara: You don't exactly get over it but it subsides.  
  
Cordy: We have to tell Buffy and Willow.  
  
Tara: Do we have to tell them everything?  
  
Cordy: I think that would be the best plan.  
  
Soon after that Buffy came over  
  
Buffy: So is everything okay? Cordy: Tara has something to tell you.  
  
Buffy: You do?  
  
Tara: Um yeah.  
  
After Tara told buff the whole story the only thing Buffy could do was hug her.  
  
Buffy: I am so so sorry. Its worst watching your mom die but then watching someone else that you love die is even harder.  
  
Tara: But Willow isn't going to die. She is going to have to live with the pain of this day over and over again until she moves on.  
  
Buffy: How long did it take you to stop having the flashbacks?  
  
Tara: About 5 years.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Tara: I know the pain that she is going to go through and I only wish that I could stop it.  
  
Cordy: But at least she has someone who loves her that knows what she is going through.  
  
Tara: I can't prevent the pain of what is to come. I only know what it is going to be like for her.  
  
Buffy: What do you mean by pain?  
  
Tara: I mean when she is going through a flashback it will be like she is reliving that part of tonight all over again. She will say the words that she said and what was said to her. She will see what happened and worst of all she will feel what she felt like at that moment in time.  
  
Cordy: How do you move on from something like that?  
  
Tara: Like I said to you earlier you don't move on it just subsides.  
  
Then I doctor came over to where they were standing.  
  
Doctor: Willow can see you again.  
  
Tara: Thanks. You guys I'm gonna go tell her what's up.  
  
In Willow's room  
  
Willow: Hey.  
  
Tara: Hey.  
  
Willow: Sorry if I scared you before.  
  
Tara: You didn't it's just.  
  
Willow: What?  
  
Tara: I need to tell you something. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ That's it now review. I need more reivews. 


	10. WHAT?

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Tara: I have to tell you something.  
  
Willow: What? @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow: Tara you can tell me anything what is it?  
  
Tara: I know but it's just hard for me to say.  
  
Willow: Just say it then we'll deal.  
  
Tara: Okay. What you have.  
  
Willow: Kcabhsalf?  
  
Tara: Yeah did the doctor tell you what it is and what the side affects will be?  
  
Willow: Well he told me that I will have flashbacks of tonight and that I would say, feel, and act like I did tonight.  
  
Tara: Did he tell you how long that it could last?  
  
Willow: No. Do you know?  
  
Tara: I know that it could last a long time.  
  
Willow: How long is a long time?  
  
Tara: A lot of years.  
  
Willow: Years? I have to live with this night for years?  
  
Tara: Baby I am so sorry.  
  
Tara finally decided to sit down on Willow's bed.  
  
Willow: How do you know so much about this? Did you do research on the Internet?  
  
Tara: I did a while ago.  
  
Willow: Why a while ago if I have only had it for a night.  
  
Tara: Because when I was younger I had it to.  
  
Willow was speechless.  
  
Tara: Please say something.  
  
Willow: Why didn't you tell me? Don't you think I would want to know something like that about you?  
  
Tara: Willow I'm sorry I just wanted to forget about the whole thing.  
  
Willow: What triggered it for you?  
  
Tara: When my mom died I was right there. I saw her die. A demon killed her then attacked me. I was fine. Just had a broken arm. When my dad took me to the hospital the doctors told him that I was suffering from what you have.  
  
Willow: You never told me that she was killed by a demon or that she died right in front of you.  
  
Tara: Like I said I just wanted to forget about it.  
  
Willow: How long did you have it?  
  
Tara: For about five years.  
  
Willow fi. five?  
  
Tara: But we can deal. I will help you. I know what it is going to be like I can give you tips on how to make it pass faster.  
  
Willow: Thanks. Can you go get Buffy? I want to see everyone. But I can only see one person at a time. This is going to take a while isn't it?  
  
Tara: A sure.  
  
Tara said not wanting to tell her that all of her friends didn't think that she deserved to live.  
  
Tara: I'll go get Buffy.  
  
Out in the hallway  
  
Tara: Buffy she wants to talk to you now.  
  
Buffy: Is she okay? I mean did you tell her everything about what she has and about your mom?  
  
Tara: Yeah there is only one problem.  
  
Cordy: What's that?  
  
Tara: She thinks that everyone is still out here waiting to talk to her.  
  
Buffy: I'll tell her.  
  
Tara: Thanks. I just can't bear to tell her anymore bad news.  
  
Then Buffy went in to talk to Willow.  
  
Cordy: How did she take it?  
  
Tara: She took it just the way that I took it when I was little. A little stunned put mainly just scared.  
  
Cordy: Is she okay now?  
  
Tara: Yeah I told her that we were work through this together and that I would be by her side if she needed someone to talk to.  
  
Cordy: It's good that you guys are getting along so well. She really cares about you. She called me after everything happened with you and her. She was really depressed. She didn't know what she was going to do. It sounded like all of the love was ripped out of her life.  
  
Tara: That is exactly what I felt.  
  
Cordy: At least you still have one thing in common.  
  
In Willow's room.  
  
Willow: Hey Buff.  
  
Buffy: Hey.  
  
Willow: So how's Xander? I bet he is wicked worried. Did Tara tell him that I'm fine?  
  
Buffy: I have to tell you something.  
  
Willow: Does everyone have to come in here saying that? What's Xander going to say?  
  
Buffy: I don't think he's going to say anything.  
  
Willow: Why?  
  
Buffy: Um. Xander isn't here.  
  
Willow: What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?  
  
Buffy: On his way back to Sunnydale.  
  
Willow: Why? Buffy: Because Cordy told him to leave not just him but everyone.  
  
Willow: Why did she do a stupid thing like that?  
  
Buffy: Willow you have to try not to spas out after I tell you what I am about to tell you.  
  
Willow: Fine. What reason did she tell them to go home for?  
  
Buffy: They thought that you got what you deserved?  
  
Willow: WHAT?  
  
Out in the hallway  
  
Cordy: I think she told her.  
  
Tara: Good guess.  
  
  
  
That's all folks. I had to add a little bit of humor to the end. Don't forget to review. I want more people to review so that I can read their stories. So please more reviews. 


	11. Bed

Last time on Buffy.  
  
Buffy: They thought that you deserved what you got.  
  
Willow: WHAT?  
  
  
  
Out in the hallway.  
  
Cordy: I think Buffy told her.  
  
Tara: Good guess. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The next day in out in the waiting room.  
  
Cordy: So when did they say Willow was going to be ready?  
  
Tara: In a few minutes they're just helping her get dressed and then there going to get a wheel chair and wheel her out.  
  
Cordy: That's good. Are you guys going to head back to Sunnydale right away?  
  
Tara: We were planning on it. Buffy took a bus back last night. Dawn called and said that there was a big baddie and that Buffy needed to come back quick.  
  
Cordy: How are you guys getting back?  
  
Tara: Buffy left her car for us.  
  
Cordy turned her head and saw Willow being wheeled out.  
  
Cordy: There's Willow.  
  
Tara ran over to her.  
  
Tara: Hey baby how you feeling?  
  
Willow: Sore. I hate being in bed that long. Tara: Well I am just going to sign some papers then we will be out of here.  
  
Willow: Okay.  
  
Tara turned to leave and Willow watch her until she was out of sight.  
  
Willow: Cordy thank you for everything. I mean it. You took care of me until Tara got here and from what I hear you were the only one that stuck up for me.  
  
Cordy: You don't have to thank me.  
  
Willow: If I don't then I would feel bad. I also heard that you slapped Dawn.  
  
Cordy: What can I say. I never liked her.  
  
Tara came back.  
  
Tara: Well we're all set here. So I guess this is good-bye.  
  
Willow: Bye Cordy: I'll call you when we get back.  
  
They hugged.  
  
Tara: Cordy if you weren't here I probably would have gone insane. You and Buffy really helped me through this.  
  
They hugged.  
  
Cordy: Just be sure to call me when you get there. And I will give Angel a piece of my mind when I get back to the hotel.  
  
Willow: Thanks.  
  
As they were walking out to the parking lot Tara was talking to Willow while pushing her.  
  
Tara: I know that it is going to be hard for you back in Sunnydale. I mean Dawn is right there all of the time and Xander and Anya come over about everyday. They are probably gonna try to apologize for what they said. But acorrding to Cordy what Dawn said was pretty harsh. I just want you to know that if you don't want to talk to them or Buffy you always have me.  
  
Willow: Thank you Tara. I probably will be trying to avoid them. I know it will be hard but it can be done.  
  
Tara: I know baby. But I will always stick up for you know matter what they say or do.  
  
Willow: I just want to go home and sleep in our bed again.  
  
Tara: Our bed.  
  
Willow: It just sounds so right doesn't it?  
  
Tara: Oh yeah. So how hard do you think Cordy will be on Angel?  
  
Willow: Who knows. Cordy can be a dramatic one.  
  
At Angel's hotel.  
  
Cordy: ANGEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?  
  
  
  
That's all for now. I will right the next part tomorrow. Don't forget to review. 


	12. Can I Stay?

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Cordy: ANGEL WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?  
  
A/N: This is my version of what happened between Cordy and Angel. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gunn: He's down in the basement training.  
  
Cordy: Thanks.  
  
Down in the basement  
  
Cordy: Angel I have to talk to you.  
  
Angel: Good your back. How's Willow?  
  
Cordy: Like you care you just saved her so that Buffy wouldn't blame you for getting her killed.  
  
Angel: That's not how it is.  
  
Cordy: Oh really then how is it? Why don't you tell me.  
  
Angel: I don't know how to explain it.  
  
Cordy: Why don't you try.  
  
Angel: When I saw her getting beat up I went into vamp mode right away. I have known her almost as long as I've known Buffy. Buffy did call me a while ago and told me everything that happened between Willow and Tara. I did think that she was wrong. But I didn't take it out on her by not fighting the goon.  
  
Cordy: Then why didn't you kill him?  
  
Angel: I didn't kill him because he was human. I have to many things that I feel bad for I don't think that I should be adding to that list.  
  
Cordy: So why didn't you say anything at the hospital?  
  
Angel: In some part of my body I did believe that Willow got what she deserved and I still do.  
  
This time Cordy was pissed. She walked up to him as if she was going to say something in his face but instead she gave him a right hook. Then she began to walk away.  
  
Angel: Where are you going?  
  
Cordy: Some where where someone needs me.  
  
Just entering Sunnydale  
  
Tara: Do you want to stop at this gas station and call Buffy to tell her you are on the way?  
  
Willow was half a sleep.  
  
Willow: Yeah sure. You can do it.  
  
Tara: Okay you stay here and get some sleep.  
  
Tara went in to use the phone  
  
Ring ring  
  
Buffy: Hello.  
  
Tara: Hey Buffy it's Tara.  
  
Buffy: Hey Tara. I thought that you guys would be here by now. Tara: Well, we're in Sunnydale but about 5 minutes away. I asked Willow if she wanted me to tell you that we were on our way and she said yes. I think that she wanted to know if Dawn was there.  
  
Buffy: Yeah she is but she went to bed a while ago.  
  
Tara: Well, when I get there it would be a big help if you could help me get her up to our room.  
  
Buffy: Sure know problem.  
  
Tara: Thanks see you soon.  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
Tara got in the car and saw that Willow was asleep so she lent over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. A few minutes later they were at Buffy's. Buffy was out there as soon as she heard them pull up.  
  
Buffy: Hey.  
  
Tara: Hey.  
  
They hugged and went over to Willow's door.  
  
Tara: Willow baby we're home.  
  
Willow: Home?  
  
Buffy: Yeah where you bed is.  
  
Willow: Bed.  
  
Tara: Can you get out of the truck or do you want help?  
  
Willow: I can do it.  
  
Willow was trying to get out of the truck when she tripped but Tara caught her.  
  
Tara: Woo baby you got to take it slow.  
  
Willow: I just want to go to bed.  
  
Tara: Buffy can you?  
  
Buffy knew what she meant. Buffy then picked Willow up and brought her in their bedroom.  
  
Willow was sitting on the bed.  
  
Tara: Will I'll be right back.  
  
Willow: Okay.  
  
Buffy and Tara went out in the hall then shut the door behind them.  
  
Buffy: How was the ride up here?  
  
Tara: Pretty good. She had one flash back of when she was getting shot and that pretty much got her really tired. What are we going to do about Dawn in the morning?  
  
Buffy: I'll deal with it. You just go back in there and get her in her P.J.'s. I am leaving you to do that for obvious reasons.  
  
Tara: Thanks see you in the morning.  
  
Tara went back into there room. Willow was asleep on the bed with her cloths half on half off like she was trying to get her pajama's on by herself. Tara just laid next to her and put an arm around her Willow.  
  
Tara: This is the way it will always be.  
  
Back down stairs  
  
There was a knock at the door. Buffy opened the door and was very surprised at what she saw.  
  
Cordy: Can I stay here for a while.  
  
  
  
That's all for now. I wasn't gonna write this much but I got going and I couldn't stop. Don't forget to review. And I really want to thank everyone that has reviewed already. I really want to say that you to charmed-dragon thanks for the reviews. 


	13. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME

Last time on Buffy: Cordy: Can I stay here? @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Buffy saw that she had tears running down her face.  
  
Buffy: Yeah sure. Come sit down and tell me what happened.  
  
They moved into the living room.  
  
Buffy: What happened did Angel do something to you? Is that why you are here?  
  
Cordy: Sort of.  
  
Buffy could you explain a little bit more?  
  
Cordy: I was yelling at him when I got back to the hotel because of how pissed I was with how he treated Willow. Then he gave me this whole speech on that he wanted to kill the goon but he had already had to suffer a lot because with his soul and all. I asked him why he didn't just bring him to the police station. He said that you called him when Willow went on the rampage and thought that Willow was wrong with what she had done. But that doesn't mean that she should die for it.  
  
Buffy: Cordy you have to calm down. You can stay here as long as you want. The only problem is Dawn.  
  
Cordy: What are you going to do about her?  
  
Buffy: I am going to wake her up in the morning and say that you are here and so is Willow and Tara so if she gives any of you an attitude then she will have to deal with me.  
  
Cordy: Thanks. But I am really beat so I am just going to sleep here on this nice comfy couch.  
  
Buffy: Okay I am going to go to bed to. You know where I am if you need me and you know where the bathroom is and where Tara's room is. If you need anything go right ahead.  
  
Cordy: Thanks again.  
  
Buffy turned to go up stairs and looked in one last time on Tara and Willow. They were both asleep. They look so perfect together. Buffy then when to her room and didn't wake up in the middle of the night like she had every night for a while. Everything was right in the world.  
  
The next morning  
  
Knock  
  
Dawn: Yeah?  
  
Buffy: I have to talk to you for a minute.  
  
Dawn: What about?  
  
Buffy: Tara, Willow and Cordy are here.  
  
Dawn: What? You let Cordy in the house after she slapped me?  
  
Buffy: She told me what you said and I would have done the same thing. Willow is my best friend and Tara is her girlfriend so deal with it or not I do not care but if you hurt any of them then you will have hell to pay.  
  
Then Buffy walked out of her room and into the hall. Only to find Willow stand there. Well leaning against the wall.  
  
Buffy: Willow you shouldn't be out of bed. You need time to heal. You have to take that time.  
  
Willow gave her best friend a hug.  
  
Buffy: What was that for?  
  
Willow: for what you said. I heard it all. You haven't called me your best friend in a while it is great to know that I still have that status with you.  
  
Buffy: Of course you do you always have always will. Now lets get you back to bed before Tara wakes up and doesn't know where you are.  
  
In the distance  
  
Tara: WILLOW!  
  
Willow: I think she knows I'm gone.  
  
Buffy: Tara she is right here.  
  
Tara: Oh thanks goodness. Why did you get out of bed?  
  
Willow: I had to go to the bathroom.  
  
Tara: You should have woken me up.  
  
Willow: I didn't mean to worry you.  
  
Tara: I was just scared. I didn't want you to have another flashback with know one around you when you snap out of it to talk to you.  
  
Willow: I'm sorry.  
  
Tara pulled her into a hug. While still in the hug.  
  
Tara: Never do that again please.  
  
Willow I won't I swear.  
  
Buffy: Why don't I go see if Cordy is up then you can bring her down on the couch.  
  
Tara: Cordy is here?  
  
Buffy: Yeah when she got back to the hotel she and Angel got in a fight and she drove here and now she is staying here. I'll go see if she's awake.  
  
Tara: Thanks.  
  
Down stairs  
  
Buffy looked in and saw that she was awake.  
  
Buffy: Hey your up.  
  
Cordy: Yeah what was all the yelling?  
  
Buffy: Willow got up out of bed and when Tara woke up she wasn't there so she was worried.  
  
Cordy: Oh I get that.  
  
Buffy: Since you are up I am going to go help Willow come down stairs so she can be on the couch.  
  
Cordy: You want more help.  
  
Buffy: Thanks any ways but I think Tara and I got it. You can get a blanket out of the closet though and a pillow.  
  
Cordy: Okay.  
  
Upstairs  
  
Buffy: Cordy is up so you can go down and rest on the couch.  
  
Tara: Do you want help going down the stairs?  
  
Willow: Maybe Buffy in front and you in back in case I fall.  
  
Buffy: Will do.  
  
Tara: Just go slow.  
  
By the time Willow was down stairs she was already tired.  
  
Willow: Tara baby I'm already tired and all I did was go down the stairs. How long am I going to be this weak?  
  
Tara: Willow I don't know but you were shot so you have to take time to heal.  
  
Willow: I know but you know that I hate to be the weak one.  
  
Just then Dawn came down the stairs  
  
Dawn: You better get use to it.  
  
Buffy: Dawn!  
  
Dawn: What if she's hurt she isn't going to be up fighting the bad guys anytime soon.  
  
Buffy: Dawn can I talk to you in the other room for a minute?  
  
Tara: Let me talk to her.  
  
In the other room  
  
Tara: Dawn you know that I love you right?  
  
Dawn: Yeah I do but I just can't forgive Willow for what she did to you and everyone else.  
  
Tara: If I had the heart to forgive her then you can to.  
  
Dawn: But I don't think that she should be forgiven.  
  
Tara: I don't know what to do about you to tell you the truth.  
  
Dawn: Don't do anything if Willow doesn't talk to me I won't talk to her.  
  
Tara: But you know that Willow won't be able to leave the house for a while and your going to be around so I might need you to help out.  
  
Dawn: Fine.  
  
Back in the living room  
  
Buffy: Where's Dawn?  
  
Tara: She's in the kitchen.  
  
Buffy: Will I'm sorry for what she said.  
  
Willow: It's okay I get it she's still mad at me.  
  
Buffy: That's where you are wrong. I know that I should do something but I don't know what. I can't exactly kick her out. If a social services person came by she would be taken away forever.  
  
Willow: I don't know either. I did something wrong and I paid for it I don't see why she is still mad.  
  
Buffy: You just sleep I will figure something out.  
  
Tara: Buffy you can leave I'll stay with her.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
Tara went to sit on the floor so that her head was at the same height as Willow's.  
  
Tara: You have to stop worrying about what everyone else is doing and thinking about you. Your right you did something wrong and you paid for it. Dawn just seems to be holding the grudge more.  
  
Willow: What am I going to do when you and Buffy are out patrolling I am going to be here with Dawn and what if she just ignores me if I fall or something?  
  
Tara: She won't I swear.  
  
Dawn from the other room: NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
  
  
  
I hope that you like this one now don't forget to review. Bye bye. Thanks to everyone who reviews. 


	14. She's hurt

Last time on Buffy  
  
Dawn: You can't make me.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Willow: What's going on?  
  
Tara: I'll go check you stay here and get some rest.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
Tara came in just as Dawn was storming out.  
  
Tara: What was that about?  
  
Buffy: I told Dawn that while Willow was healing and Cordy was staying here that she would have to stay with Xander.  
  
Tara: But why is she upset. I thought that she likes Xander.  
  
Buffy: She thinks that Willow should leave because Dawn has lived here her whole life.  
  
Tara: If Dawn wants us to leave we will. We can stay in my dorm room or get a hotel room.  
  
Buffy: You shouldn't leave just because Dawn say so.  
  
Tara: It's not just that I just think that we need some alone time.  
  
Buffy: Well don't leave today at least let Will get some rest and I will help you move her tomorrow or something.  
  
Tara: That would be good.  
  
Buffy: I better go tell Dawn.  
  
Tara: Do you think that you could watch Will for a while I want to go for a walk just to get away from the madness.  
  
Buffy: No problem.  
  
In the living room  
  
Tara: Willow?  
  
Willow: Yeah?  
  
Tara: I'm going to go for a walk I will be back in a little while.  
  
Willow: Don't be gone long.  
  
Tara: I won't don't worry.  
  
Tara on her walk  
  
She is walking when she realizes that he is at the bridge that they sang at.  
  
Tara: This is where I first knew that I would do anything for her. Cordy you can come out I know your there.  
  
Cordy: How did you know?  
  
Tara: I just did.  
  
Cordy: So this is when the whole music thing was going on.  
  
Tara: Yeah. So why did you follow me?  
  
Cordy: Willow asked me to she is worried about you.  
  
Tara: She's worried about me? Wow know matter what is going on in her life she is always there to care about you isn't she. Cordy: Always. We've been gone a while you wanna go back.  
  
Tara: A few more minutes.  
  
After a few minutes passed they started walking home.  
  
Tara: So what are you going to do about the Angel thing?  
  
Cordy: I am most likely going to go back in a few days. They do need me. I am the one with the visions.  
  
Tara: Visions?  
  
Cordy: Yeah the powers that be will give me a heads up if something is weird in town.  
  
Tara: Wow kind of cool.  
  
Cordy: Yeah except it gives me a splitting headache.  
  
Tara: Oh.  
  
Cordy: Owwww.  
  
Cordy fell down but Tara caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Tara: Cordy what is it?  
  
Cordy: It's Willow.  
  
Tara: What about her?  
  
Cordy: She's hurting. Go to her. I'll be fine.  
  
Tara took off running. Five more minutes and she was there. She ran throught the doors. Tara: Willow!  
  
Buffy: Tara in here.  
  
She turned in the living room  
  
Tara: What happened?  
  
Buffy: She was having a flash back and it was of when she was shot.  
  
Tara took Willow into her arms.  
  
Tara: Willow can you here me?  
  
Willow: (whispering) Tara I love you. I will always love you.  
  
Buffy: It must have been too much for her.  
  
Buffy said on the verge of tears.  
  
Tara: Know Willow you have to live.  
  
Willow: (whispering) Tara move on with your life once I'm gone.  
  
Willow stopped breathing.  
  
Tara: No!!!  
  
Tara started CPR.  
  
Tara: Will please breathe. Will? WILL!?  
  
Buffy: Tara I'm so sorry.  
  
Buffy said taking the shaking Tara into her arms.  
  
Buffy: It was her time.  
  
Tara: No she was supposed to live to be really old.  
  
Buffy: Tara it's okay.  
  
Tara: How is it okay?  
  
Cordy came running in the door seeing Willow in Tara's arms and Tara in Buffy's arms.  
  
Cordy: Oh goddess.  
  
Tara: Cordy had a vision of Willow being hurt that is why I got here so fast.  
  
Cordy walked over to Tara  
  
Cordy: I am so sorry. I should have been able to do something.  
  
Tara: You gave me a warning that was enough I got to talk to her one last time.  
  
Then Dawn came down stairs  
  
Dawn: What is all the yelling?  
  
Then Dawn looked in.  
  
Dawn: Oh my.  
  
That's all for now. Sorry it took me so long to write again. I have been really busy. Please Review. 


	15. Her family

Last time on Buffy:  
  
Then Dawn came down stairs  
  
Dawn: What is all the yelling?  
  
Then Dawn looked in.  
  
Dawn: Oh my.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ A/N: I know this has been a very very long time since I have updated but I just found the disk that I had this story saved on so I thought that I would end it once and for all.)  
  
A/N 2: This is taking place at Willow's funeral and a little ways afterwards.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Tara is sitting on the bed that use to be hers and Willow's. Now it is just hers. It is cold and empty in the room. There was a knock at the door interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Buffy: Tara?  
  
Tara: Hey Buffy.  
  
Tara had tear marks streaming down her face. Buffy came over and sat next to her taking the sad girl in her strong arms.  
  
Buffy: I know this is not going to be easy but you have to be strong.  
  
Tara: I don't know if I can do that.  
  
Buffy pulled back and held onto her shoulders  
  
Buffy: I know that you can.  
  
Tara: You think?  
  
Buffy: I know. So, you ready to go?  
  
Tara: yea I think I am.  
  
At the funeral: (Tara) Everyone is staring at me. I don't know if they were looking at me because I am crying. I don't know if it was because they didn't know how to act and they thought that they should have played off of my emotions. Then I realized it. Willow never told her family about her life style. They don't except me as Willow's girlfriend because to them I am just a stranger. As soon as I realized this I turned on my heel and ran. I don't care where I am running as long as I can run. Just to get away.  
  
(Buffy) I can't believe I am here. I am the slayer, the chosen one. Willow was just an ordinary girl. That was until I met her anyways. I was supposed to die an early death. Me not her. I am here staring into that grave. I am here looking at the coffin being lowered into the ground. I should be in there. She should be out here with her friends. Look at me. I am worrying about how I should be down there when I should be worried about how Tara is dealing with this whole thing. First she looses her mother which even I know how hard that is. Then loosing your best friend and soul mate in a single moment. I can't even again to imagine the pain that she must be feeling. I should see how she's doing.  
  
Buffy looks up to see how Tara is.  
  
Wait why is she running away? I should go after her. I can come back to night during patrol and say my good-byes by myself just the way I like it, alone.  
  
Buffy takes off running.  
  
Buffy: Tara wait up.  
  
Tara: No I just want to get away.  
  
Buffy: Get away from what?  
  
Tara: Everything.  
  
Buffy stopped her from walking and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Buffy: Tara talk to me. What's up?  
  
Tara: Willow.  
  
Buffy: I know its hard and you miss her but we are all here to talk and help you through this. We are all here from each other.  
  
Tara: No, not like that. Willow was ashamed of me.  
  
Buffy: What are you talking about?  
  
Tara: She never told her family about me or about the life that she lived.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Tara: Her family has no idea who I am. They are looking at me like I am a complete stranger.  
  
Buffy: She never brought you to her house to meet her parents?  
  
Tara: She always made some sort of excuse during the holidays so we didn't have to visit them.  
  
Buffy: Tara, I'm really sorry. But I know for a fact that she was not ashamed of you. She was ashamed of her family.  
  
Tara: Really?  
  
Buffy: Will and her mom never got along real great and even I have never spent more then 10 min. in the same room as her dad.  
  
Tara: I had no idea.  
  
Buffy: Why don't we go back there and introduce you to her family. I think she would want that.  
  
Tara: Are you sure they will except me?  
  
Buffy: You can never be sure with the Rosenburgs'.  
  
They walk back towards the family arms linked.  
  
That's all. I know I said this was going to be the end but I am really not sure when I am going to end this. I just keep comin' up with more ideas. It will end at some point though I will promise you that. 


End file.
